powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omni-Motion
The power to have all movement capabilities. Combination of Multi-Directional Movement and Unrestricted Movement. Variation of Movement Transcendence. Also Called *Omni-Mobility/Movement Capabilities User possesses all movement capabilities. They can perform all capabilities of motion within the universe no matter what, whether it be physical, non-physical, spiritual, mental, mystical, abstract/conceptual, etc. Their movements are unresisted, cooperative, easy, fluid, non-crooked, fast, balanced, flawless, responsive, unpredictable, hard to change, etc. to the extreme. The user also can do these movements even if the laws of physics and logic are different in another dimension or altered, and they can interact with imaginary, nonexistent things, too. If the user is converted or changed into anything other than the physical, such as the spiritual, the user can break or defy the movement capabilities of whatever they are made up of. The user can also interact with anything from other dimensions/universes without leaving their own. Unlike Unrestricted Movement, which deals with the flow and ease of movement mainly, the user of this power has movement capabilities that defy and infringe all motion and movement based physics, physical laws and even logic to an extreme level, from within this universe to those of other universes. With no physics and logic to hinder them (not even size and solidity can keep them from using this powerful effectively) there is nothing motion related the user cannot do. Applications *All Transportation powers. *All Walking powers. *Accelerated Movement *Accelerated Rotation *Acceleration Immunity *Absolute Agility *Absolute Athleticism *Absolute Balance *Absolute Dexterity *Absolute Flexibility *Absolute Leap *Absolute Parkour *Absolute Reflexes *Absolute Speed *Causality Infringement (motion-based causality only) *Conceptual Infringement (motion-based concepts only) *Dimensional Interaction *Disproportionate Force *Enhanced Bodily Force *Enhanced Body Part Velocity *Enhanced Motor Skills *Enhanced Reorientation *Flawless Coordination *Figure Maneuverability *Friction Infringement *Gaseous Current Defiance *Gravity Infringement *Flash Step *Flawless Coordination *Flowmotion and all its applications *Hyper Acceleration *Hyper Maneuverability and all its applications. *Inertia Adaptation *Inertia Immunity *Inertia Infringement *Inertia Transcendence *Infinite Jump *Liquid Current Defiance *Logic Adaptation *Logic Infringement (motion-based logic only) *Molecular Oscillation *Motion Adaptation *Movement Transcendence and all its applications and techniques. *Multi-Directional Movement *Multiversal Interaction *Newtonian Motion Defiance/Infringement and all their applications. *Physical Force Immunity *Physical Force Infringement *Physical Law Adaptation *Positional Adaptation *Reality Defiance **Miming *Rotation Adaptation *Rotational Mass Infringement *Speed Maintenance *Speed Shrinking *Supernatural Defiance *Supernatural Mobility and all its applications. *Task Adaptation *Teleportation *Unaffecting Speed *Unrestricted Movement and all its applications and techniques. *Zero Motion Resistance Associations *Attraction & Repulsion Defiance *Body Supremacy *Bodily Motion Manipulation *Bodily Rotation Manipulation *Cheating *Concept Manipulation *Enhanced Walking *Fluid Friction Defiance *Fluid Friction Manipulation *Fixed Direction *Fixed Speed *Friction Defiance *Friction Manipulation *Gravity Defiance *Gravity Manipulation *Imagination Manipulation *Inertia Defiance *Inertia Manipulation *Interspatial Manipulation *Lightweight Movement *Logic Manipulation *Mobile Invulnerability *Motion Manipulation *Movement Conversion *Nonexistence *Physical Force Defiance *Physical Law Immunity *Physics Manipulation *Rotational Mass Defiance *Rotational Mass Manipulation *Speed Mode *Supernatural Manipulation *Task Adaptation *Velocity Manipulation Known User *Impossible Man (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Transportation Category:Walking Category:Nigh Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Power with one user Category:Page Needs Work Category:Omni Powers